


Games

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have games we like to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

"Argh! You misbehavin' sot! It's forty lashes for ye and ye can be damn grateful that I don't order ye keelhau- Spike was interrupted by Xander's laughter. "What? Playing Pirate Captain and naughty cabin boy was **your** idea, Xander!"

"I know -" snort, laugh - "But you look **completely** ridiculous."

Spike looked down at the "pirate" shirt that Dawn had bought for him at the local renaissance faire and grimaced. He was well aware that he looked the poncy bugger, thank you. He didn't need Xander to remind him of it.

"I was all for hanging it in the closet and forgetting I own the damn thing - **you're** the on who had to see me in it!"

"I know," Xander was chortling so hard that he could barely get the words out. "Look at it this way. When Dawn asks, you can truthfully say you've worn it."

"Since when do I have a problem lyin' to you lot?"

Xander moved up close to Spike and ran his hands up under the loose shirt. "Since you started sleeping with me. And face it - you've never been able to lie to Dawn. She catches you out every time."

Spike melted into the touch, reveling in the love and care that it showed, so contrary to the snarky words. That was how they got along so well - all smartass comments and loving hands.

When Xander unerringly found a nipple, tweaking it just enough to add a little spice of pain to the pleasure, Spike couldn't stand it anymore. Pulling the shirt off, heedless of the way the ties ripped at neck and wrists, he then turned his attention to getting Xander's clothing out of the way.

Once his shirt was nothing more than a pile on the floor, jeans undone and hanging loose on his hips, Spike turned his attention to kissing Xander till he was breathless and hard. "I have a game I want to play, pet. It's called 'Vampire and his human lover.' How does that sound to you?"

Panting and licking his lips, Xander nodded blankly. "Uh huh..."

Within moments, Spike had them both naked and was pressing Xander back onto the bed. When Xander, obviously realizing what was happening and trying to get a little of his own back, tried to squirm free and turn the tables on him, Spike flipped him over landed a hard _smack_ on his ass.

The loud moan that tore from Xander's throat at that surprised Spike. They'd played a lot of games, but he'd had never spanked Xander before. "Pet? You okay?"

"Again, Spike... please? Do it again?" Came the reply, half strangled.

 _Now_ Spike understood why Xander had wanted to play his game in the first place. "What, pet? This what you've been wanting?" he asked as his hand fell again, leaving a bright red handprint.

Xander made no answer, just pressing his hard cock into the blankets and then pushing his ass back towards Spike. He shifted, so that he could talk close to Xander's ear and started spanking in earnest. "You like this, pet? Yeah, you like it - my hand heating your sweet ass up, turning it all red and pretty for me." As Xander thrust harder into the blanket, Spike said, "No, no, love - you're not going to come yet."

One hand on his hip, he guided Xander up onto his knees, chest flat to the bed. "Gonna spank you red and then I'm gonna slide into you. You want that, huh? Do you, Xander?" At that, he stopped and waited till desperate eyes turned to look at him.

"Please. Oh, god... please. Want that, want it so bad it hurts, Spike!"

Spike didn't make him wait any longer, rolling up so that he was on his own knees behind Xander, and letting his hand fall again and again and again. Xander cried out and raised his hips higher.

When every inch of Xander's ass was red and hot, Spike paused long enough to snatch the lube from the nightstand. When he started to press his finger into Xander, though, he lifted his head, shaking it wildly. "No, no - don't wait - just you, Spike. Want all of you."

Slicking up his cock, he pressed the head to Xander's entrance. "You sure, pet?"

Xander nodded frantically. "Please!"

Carefully, Spike slid inside him, trying to be careful, but he was so bloody hot, and tight... It was all Spike could do not to just push hard and fast.

Then that decision was taken away from him as Xander pushed up on his hands, pressing back into Spike and taking it faster than he'd been willing to risk. Grabbing his hips, Spike desperately tried to hold him still. "Fu - you **trying** to kill me, pet?"

Xander laughed, a short, harsh sound that was more like a sob. Spike couldn't stand it anymore, and started pounding into him; hard strokes that slammed right into Xander's sweet spot. Every thrust was accompanied by a cry from Xander, and when Spike managed to pry his hand off Xander's hip and gave him another slap, the cry became Spike's name.

"Gonna come like this, pet? Just from my cock in your ass and me spanking you? Don't even have to touch your dick, do I?"

Xander shook his head and started rocking in time to Spike's thrusts, each one punctuated by the sharp _crack_ of his hand. It wasn't long before Xander was practically crying and then there was a sudden cessation of movement as he locked up, coming so hard that he went silent.

The feel of Xander tightening hard around his cock was enough to make Spike come himself, and when he could finally see again, he collapsed forward, turning it into a control fall that pulled them both over on their sides. "Christ, love. One of these days..."

Xander turned to face him. "Don't say I'm going to kill you. After all, that's pretty redundant, wouldn't you say?"

"Good thing for you, or I would have died again when you pulled that little trick."

Chuckling, Xander snuggled back into Spike's embrace, and was dozing off when Spike asked. "Say, do you know how to sew?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, we need to fix that shirt so that tomorrow **you** can be the Pirate Captain."


End file.
